Re: Infinite Stratos
by Commonplace Author
Summary: Being victim of kidnapping and screwed the important match of his older sister, the effect of that event should've been worse than what we knew of. Follow my retelling of IS as the effect of that fateful incident created a different path that affects everyone differently! Forbidden love blooms, and human savage nature is shown! (Smut with plot!) Uber-Godlike Ichika
1. Glossary (not a chapter!)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Infinite Stratos or any other tech from different shows. This is my first attempt on IS fanfic and my second fanfic, so go easy on the grammar, enjoy the fic.

 **Warning:** This story is SMUT with plot. A bit darker than your usual RomCom IS.

 **PAIRING:**

 _Main Pairing:_ Ichika/Harem (Madoka/Chifuyu/Tabane/Houki)

 _Harem extension because of plot, but not so important:_ Chloe, Rin, and Charlotte

 _Side Harem Member_ _(Basically a girl that suckered by a reason or another to be Ichika's sex partner)_ : Other female character besides those whom were mentioned above.

 **Glossary of special terms used in this chapter (actually, you can find this in Infinite Stratos wikia, but I put this here for convenience sake.)**

 _IS — abbreviation of Infinite Stratos:_ powered exoskeletons, which were originally meant for outer space exploration. Designed by Tabane Shinonono, they possess technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system, thus threatening to destabilize the world.

 _ **IS related Terminology;**_

 _Shielding:_

Primary protection for IS and its pilot is provided through use of energy shield (invisible to naked eye) that could block both physical and optical weapons. The protection level of IS shield is sufficient to be impenetrable to most conventional weaponry, but it could be penetrated by high-powered IS weaponry. The basic armor plates of IS offer minimal protection against incoming attack, since any weapon powerful enough to pierce the shield would be also powerful enough to penetrate the armor plate. (That should explain why the pilots are so scantly covered by armor plates). However, special equipment such as additional physical/energy shield or augmented heavy armor plate (specially designed to withstand damage) could provides moderate to adequate level of protection. The integrity of the energy shield is maintained unless the IS is depleted of power, but the shield tends to lose its strength when nearing a complete power depletion. (Same thing applies to all other components such as armor plates. Weapons, especially, tend to have difficulty maintaining the materialized shape when nearing power depletion)

 _PIC (Passive Inertia Control):_

Incorporating PIC allows the IS to accomplish extreme agility and mobility unparalleled by any conventional platform. PIC largely absorbs and negates impact shock, thus protecting the pilot and the IS from catastrophic events such as high-speed collision. PIC is also applied to flight assist, and coupled with gravity control technology, makes IS capable of flight and hovering.

 _Hyper Sensor:_

When the pilot is linked to Hyper Sensor, she receive augmented sensory input data from IS's sensor, directly into 5 sensory system in her body. Simply put, when piloting an IS, the pilot's senses such as vision are greatly improved. Using the sensory data input from IS, the pilot gains 360 degree field of view, being able to 'see' directions that are not possible for human body without turning her head (Such as behind, directly above and below) However, because such improved sensory input is much different from normal human body, the pilot must process the input data into something she could comprehend first. (The speed and efficiency of processing such data decides the effectiveness of IS piloting)

 _Cores:_

The Black box of an IS that allows it to function. Because only 467 Cores were created, most of them are shared by the world's governments where only a few IS pilots, who work under certain organizations and large corporations, possess their own personal IS. The reason for having Designated Pilot and Personal IS lies with the very nature of IS itself; possessing self evolving mechanism which is manifested only when IS is kept paired with a pilot for a prolonged time. It is considered illegal to exchange or remove the cores, due to the fact the core is a mixture of an AI and a power source. Of the 467 cores created, 322 are used for actual combat and the remaining 145 are handed over to research facilities and enterprises of various countries.

 _Energy Barrier/Absolute Defense:_

The Absolute Protection is activated by IS itself and not by pilot. If the attack is deemed by the IS as not life-threatening to cause serious injury to its pilot, IS would not activate Absolute Protection ability, even if it results in minor~moderate injury to its pilot. This ability is said to be able to protect the pilot from any kind of attack, but it also has seriously high power consumption, depleting the power of IS with just single activation (In that sense, it is more like pilot safety mechanism rather than combat defense mechanism). In competitions, the pilot is declared to have lost the fight if the shield level hits zero, so as to avoid any injury to the pilots.

 _Mandatory unlock:_

Although only mentioned once the IS also reacts to extreme damage to the IS its self or its pilot. This is called the "mandatory unlocks". There is a warning that you are taking too much damage. If this continues the IS will return to its "closed form". It apparently is dangerous for this to happen.

 _Preset:_

The standard weapon/equipment that all IS possess in the beginning, such as swords for melee type, rifles for long range.

 _Equalizer:_

Additional weaponry outside of Preset.

 _One-Off Ability:_

The special ability that IS can attain in 2nd Shift. There is no exactly same One-Off ability.

 _Fold-Off Armor/Development Armor:_

The special armor created by Tabane Shinonono for 4th Generation IS and above with Ichika Orimura's input. The Fold-Out Armor enables the IS to configure itself to a form optimized for various roles, such as attack, defense, and mobility in an instant. When fully optimized, the performance of the particular IS becomes twice of the capability of normal status. This makes the 4th Gen. IS capable of performing various assignments just by switching its function in real time, thus removing the time-consuming process of changing Equalizer. The one main drawback of the Fold-Out Armor is that it rapidly consume the IS's energy. This makes it difficult to deal with in situations where it needs to be continuous used (such as high-speed racing).

 _Active Inertia Canceller (AIC):_

A system designed to negate the inertia of a moving mass. In simple terms, it stops the movement of any object the user wishes. It is the special weapon of the Schwarzer Regen — German's mass-producted 3rd Gen IS. Its weakness is that its range of effect depends on the total area its user can concentrate on; in other words, it is weak against multiple foes.

 _Rapid Switch:_

A technique that enables the pilot to access and switching between weapons with relative ease during battle. The ability to execute this technique requires the pilot's ability to remember the shape of the weapon, as well as their concentration.

 _Valkyrie Trace System:_

A program developed to increase the performance of the IS by mimicking the former winners of Mondo Grosso.

 _ **IS Forms Terminology:**_

 _Inactive Form:_

The form all IS take when there are no pilots. In this case, IS retains the physical manifestation of its components even when inactivated, and call-up just activates IS without any significant visible change. Described by Ichika to be kneeling like a samurai before its Lord. All Training IS are in this state since the fitting process is rendered useless due to multiple users.

 _Closed Form:_

The form the IS takes when not being used. It takes on different shapes for different users, mostly accessories like ring, earrings, necklaces, etc. for girls, and a gauntlet/bulky bracelet for Ichika.

 _Default Setting:_ The form it takes when it is being used for the first time. The IS have the basics like flight capabilities, shielded barrier and its related weapon, but the power exhibited is very low, thus it is not recommended to be used immediately in a fight. Once the IS has finished configuring all the settings for the user, it will take the next form.

 _1st Shift:_ The form taken after the IS has finished configuring the settings. This is the stage that most users would have for Personal IS. Here they gained full usage of the weaponry given, like the Yukihara from its default metal blade to the energy blade.

 _2nd Shift:_ An upgrade from the 1st Shift. This is apparently a rare case for an IS to go into a second form, as there are not many cases of IS unit evolving to 2nd Shift. In 2nd Shift, the IS undergoes a dramatic transformation, altering its appearance and gaining new abilities, in particular, the One Off Ability , which is unique to that particular unit.

 _Partial Summoning:_ a skill of pilot to summon a part of IS without summoning the entire set of armor (i.e: arm, weapon, foot or wing only)

 _ **IS Type:**_

 _Training IS:_

Used to train IS students in how to use an IS. It's settings remain the same despite the user. Japan, being the leading pioneer for IS, has developed a mass-production version to train the girls at IS academy, but one must have permission to use it.

 _Personal IS:_

Special IS units that "bond" and change to fit with the user's specifications. Originally harder to use in their default settings but once formatted to their users, they become like an extension of the users themselves. Personal IS units' abilities far surpass those of the Training IS units, boasting greater output in firepower, speed and maneuverability, etc.

 _ **IS Generations:**_

 _1st Generation IS:_

The basic goal of 1st Gen. IS was the completion of IS. The RD was focused on applying various IS related technologies to produce a stable, operational IS.

 _2nd Generation IS:_

The basic goal of 2nd Gen. IS was the utilization of add-on capability, known as Equalizer. Application of various equalizer packages enabled the 2nd Gen. IS capable of various assignments.

 _3rd Generation IS:_

The basic goal of 3rd Gen. IS is the application of advanced Image-Interface technology, enabling it to field more advanced weapons such as BT, Shock Cannon and AIC.

 _3.5/4th Generation IS:_

The basic goal of 4th Gen. IS is the application of Fold-Out armor, which enables the IS to configure itself to a form that maximize specific role, whether attack, defense, or mobility. This makes the 4th Gen. IS capable of performing various assignments just by switching its function in real time, not requiring the time-consuming process of changing Equalizer. (In this story, three units are planned to be this Gen: Charlotte's, Rin's, Chloe's)

 _4.5/5th Generation IS:_

IS with upgraded version of Fold-Off Armor. The armor didn't only configure itself to a form that maximize specific role, whether attack, defense, or mobility, but also equipped with addition to boost its specific role. There was only three units are planned to be this generation (Ichika's, Madoka's, Houki's)

 **Other Terminology:**

 _IS National Representative:_ the title given to a Professional IS Pilot who had completed and excelled in high level piloting skills.

 _IS Representative Cadet:_ a top student chosen to represent their country as an IS pilot. Acquiring a Personal IS is considered as the utmost honor for any IS pilot due to harsh requirements and sheer rate of competition.

 _Representative Candidate:_ one who has been selected as a potential Representative by the Government of the Country.

 _Alaska Treaty:_ a treaty to stop usage of IS as weapon for war because IS' potential in destruction.

 _Mondo Grosso Tournament:_ An Infinite Stratos (IS) International Fighting Tournament that is held every two years (think of it as the World Cup for IS). There had been 3 Mondo Grosso before this story started. In the canon Infinite Stratos, it was every three years, instead of two. I make it two for my plot's sake.

 **THE INFORMATION BELOW CONTAINS SPOILER FOR STORY.**

 **READ AT YOUR OWN ACCOUNT!**

 **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

 _Time line of the story before the beginning:_

6 years before the beginning (B.T.B) — White Knight incident when Tabane Shinonono hacked all missiles around the world and send it to Japan, only to be stopped by the "White Knight". It's the event of the first appearance of IS.

5 years B.T.B — Alaska Treaty and the First Mondo Grosso

3 years B.T.B — Second Mondo Grosso. Ichika (11yo) was kidnapped. Ichika started living with Tabane in secret after Chifuyu went to German.

2 years B.T.B — Chifuyu returned from German. Ichika already lost his innocent. Chifuyu started her job as IS Academy's teacher.

1 years B.T.B — Third Mondo Grosso. Tabane kidnapped Madoka from Panthom Task. Ichika massacred his old family and destroyed Phantom Task main body. Ichika started to be sexually active. Everything is hidden from Chifuyu by Ichika and Tabane.


	2. Welcome to IS Academy & Sisters Problem

_**Foreword:**_

 _\- For the compulsory disclaimer: Check the first chapter._

...

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

" **Voice-call"**

 _Important term_

...

As the hanged train went unimpeded above the level of sea surface, gliding toward the man-made island near Tokyo's Bay, two almost identical people were sitting alone in an empty car, a boy and a girl with almost identical appearance, sitting in the middle row at the left.

They had same shade of dark hair color. They wore some kind of uniform with white as the base color and assortment of colors, consisted of blue, red and black, woven together in harmony. The boy wore a white blazer with long sleeves with blue accents, a pair of white trousers and a pair of polished, black leather shoes, whilst the girl wore a same blazer, albeit paired with a skirt with black stockings wrapped her long, slender thighs and calves. The girl was currently sleeping, during which she was leaning her head on the boy's shoulder, whilst the boy's reddish brown eyes, which were covered by pair of stylish spectacles, were focusing on the tablet in his hand.

The tablet's screen showed complex diagram of a kind of armor-suit known as _Infinite Stratos_ with white and blue as its theme color.

 _Infinite Stratos_ , abbreviated as _IS,_ was originally created as a multipurpose power suit for space operations, which the boy used it for its true purpose at least three or four times since he was found he could use the IS. However, its development did not go as the creator had originally intended, but ended up being modified by the other mechanic specialists involved, into a _war machine_. However, all the other countries designated it as a _Sport_ — a so called high performance — flying device.

Ichika Orimura was the boy's name, and the girl's name was Madoka Orimura. They were twins, both were only fifteen years old, and yet they exuded aura which people could say belong to a romantic couple instead of a pair of blood-related siblings. There was interesting history behind their unusual relationship, which was for another time.

"We will soon arrive at our last stop — the IS Academy. I repeat, we will soon arrive at our last stop — the IS Academy. Please check your personal effect before you climb down the train. Thank you." The sudden announcement echoed in the empty car, stirring Madoka awake from her peaceful slumber.

With a cute yawn, the black-haired girl shifted from her comfortable position, covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyelids fluttered open, showing her reddish brown eyes. She blinked her eyes once, twice, before all trace of sleepiness disappeared. The docile and peaceful impression of a sleeping beauty disappeared suddenly, sharp look that suited to be owned by professional killer replacing it.

"We're here, eh?" She said, intending her question to be a rhetorical. However, her twin brother replied her none the less.

"Yes. The Infinite Stratos Academy. This place will be our new home for next three years," said Ichika, his bespectacled eyes never straying from his tablet's screen. He didn't have short sight or other eyes problem. The spectacles were for reading only because he found it comfortable.

The Infinite Stratos Academy, or ISA for short, was, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS operators. The Japanese government saw it as a principle duty to fund it and run it. However, the results of the research were revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan had no right to either remain silent or hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government had to intervene fairly, and had the obligation of settling these matters under the premise that all the countries in the treaty have agreed upon. Also, the school had opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government was to provide protection — as accorded to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies — better known as Alaska Treaty. This was the school's code of discipline.

"To live with a bunch of hormonal teenager, as well as Chifuyu under one roof, oh the horror," said Madoka sarcastically, then harrumphed in displeasure, her voice dripping with venom when she mentioned their older sister — _Chifuyu Orimura_.

Ichika raised his head and turned his attention toward his twin sister, small frown marring his arguably handsome face and his eyes narrowing behind his spectacles. He stared at his twin sister's displeased expression for a moment, before he breathed out an exasperated sigh.

"Madoka," he began. "I know you hate Chifuyu-nee for many complicated reasons in the past—"

"Hate is a tame word to describe what I feel toward that woman," interjected Madoka, but Ichika continued as if her words was empty air.

"However, I want — _need_ — you, at least, to tolerate Chifuyu-nee's presence when she's around."

Madoka eyed her brother blankly. A couple of seconds later, she blew out an exasperated sigh. "I'll try. This is because you ask me, Onii-chan. But, I demand a compensation for this," said Madoka with finality in her tone.

Ichika could only smile at that. He understood what his sister meant by a compensation. It involved a strenuous, naughty night, which he could say with straight face that wasn't all that bad. In fact, it was very enjoyable night he would like to spend, if he wasn't busy with his things.

Moving his left hand from his tablet, leaving his right hand to hold the piece of technology, he grasped Madoka's smaller hand and squeezed it comfortingly. He smirked when he saw Madoka throw her face away from his, hiding the pink stain on her face, whilst huffing in a mock annoyance.

Ichika leaned his face forward, erasing the gap between them. "Don't worry, I'll give you as long as you want when we are alone," he said with a deep, husky voice.

Listening to her brother's voice, Madoka felt shivers run on her spine. It was a pleasant shiver. However, Madoka still had her pride, even though she knew that she was putty in her brother's hand. As long as her brother didn't lord it over her, she wouldn't mind. She turned her head, facing Ichika's face which was only an inch away from touching hers. It was easy to feel his breath on her skin. She forced back the instinctive reaction to backpedal from their close distance, the remnant of her old habit.

"I'll hold on that, Onii-chan. I hope you won't forget this." She stated with taunting, sexy smirk.

Ichika pulled his head back, he gasping in mock indignation. "Why did you think that? Did you really have a low opinion toward your dear Onii-chan, Madoka?" He said.

Madoka scoffed to the side. She didn't dignify that with an answer. She knew her brother very well. Her brother, Ichika Orimura, wasn't someone who'd break a promise, moreover if that promise is something he'd made with his precious people. Some times, however, her brother would forget it when he was in the throes of passion with his newest conquest or busy with one of his projects.

Beneath his unassuming mask, his brother was a beast, he always craving for a good fight and a good fuck. Madoka knew her brother wasn't right in the mind. He'd been like that before he and _one of his lovers_ kidnapped her from a former terrorist organization she was forced to work with. She wasn't sure the reason behind his depraved mentality, but if _certain self-proclaimed genius_ 's words could be believed — something she didn't have much faith on — his brother changes happened after his kidnapping incident some times ago. Pushing that aside, for now at least, Madoka gave her brother a deadpan, showing how unamused she was. Her deadpan affected her brother, just like usual; the playful expression on his face shifted into awkward expression.

Keeping her pokerface, Madoka did the equivalent of fist pump in her head, feeling rather smug of making her brother uncomfortable.

"Geez..." Ichika rolled his eyes, annoyed scowl marring his face "Stop giving me that look. It always pisses me off whenever you or Chloe look at me like that," he grumbled under his breath.

"Make me!" taunted Madoka.

She repressed her shivers from being seen through when she heard her brother's growl. It sounded feral, dominating, domineering. It was unlike the normal, unassuming mask her brother usually projected. It made her remember who her brother was; a broken boy who had been rebuilt into a strong and dangerous young man by the harsh reality of the unfair world.

She eyed her brother as he narrowed his eyes and put his tablet in safe place. _'Here ... My prize comes...'_ mused Madoka giddily whilst she felt her brother's hand grabbed her shoulder and pushed her body toward the car's wall at her back.

She let him push her because he was the only one she'd given permission to do this toward her. If it was others who did it, they'll have broken limbs at best and die at worst, after she finished with them.

She watched her brother's arguably handsome face twisted into animalistic snarl, asserting his presence as the alpha male in the vicinity. However, it immediately stopped when the train shook, right before slowing down, telling them they've arrived at their destination.

Madoka and Ichika stared blankly toward each other, showing their dismay. Never in their wildest dream they had imagined a train arrival would cock-block them. A couple of seconds later, Ichika broke his mask first. He inhaled a big amount of air into his lungs, right before he exhaled everything at once, calming down himself from his frenzy state. His hot breath blew Madoka's face, snapping the girl back to the present. The corner of her left brow twitched dangerously at that, showing how annoyed she was by the sudden interruption.

"You almost succeeded of baiting me there, Madoka. But, it seems like the reality itself trying to remind us we're here for business. Remember, business before pleasure," said Ichika with a teasing smirk, his spectacles gleaming from the sunlight as his body was positioned above her.

"Fuuuck! The rooting cunt of—" cursed Madoka spitefully under her breath. She really hated it when something like this happened, interrupting the careful build up she had prepared before she could claim her favorite prize. At least, when a certain bunny-eared scientist interrupted their moment, said scientist would unashamedly jump in, joining their debauchery.

Ichika watched as his twin sister's cussing continued, her face flushing red from arousal and outrage. Such shame she couldn't relieve both since their train finally arrived at its destination.

After a minute straight passed and her cussing had yet to stop, Ichika watched Madoka with a tired expression. He knew when his sister is like this, she would curse at least for another full minute, before she'd stop. However, they didn't have that luxury because the train would return to Tokyo soon.

With that in mind, Ichika brainstormed silently... _'What to do? What to do?'_

...

Chifuyu Orimura — the former holder of _Brunhilde_ title and arguably still _the strongest_ _IS_ pilot — walked toward the Headmistress's office. Her professional mask showed nothing, hiding the mixed emotions raging in her chest. She felt annoyance from her students, though mostly it was to her brother's frequent disappearance to her arguably best friend's secret place, worry because her brother didn't show up when the entrance ceremony happened, and frustration because her brother change after she got back from Germany. She walked with her back straight, imposing her intimidating presence and pushing her well-endowed breast forward, even though the latter wasn't her real intention.

Chifuyu had a tall, slender, yet hourglass figure. She could pass to be a model, but it wasn't her calling. She wore black business attire with white button up shirt, black neck tie and black trousers, giving her professional air. She was truly a fine specimen of a woman, who was still single, and surprisingly also virgin, for she never had any interest toward romance; "too busy taking care of her useless brother," or so she claimed to everyone else. It was hard to discern her real reason.

Arriving in front of steel, automatic sliding door connecting the corridor into the headmistress's office, Chifuyu paused with her hand hovering in front of the door, stopping from announcing her presence to the inhabitant of the office in the other side. She heard muffled conversation from inside and felt curious of that. She wondered why the Headmistress called her in the middle of morning SHR — Homeroom meeting.

A sudden thought flashed in her mind, her little brother's clueless face flashing in her mind. _'Could it be?'_ She wondered silently, before she knocked the door, finally announcing her presence. The door slide open, her eyes peering inside the room, her left foot taking a single step forward.

"Excuse—"

Her words stopped cold in her throat as she saw the people inside the office. She saw the headmistress of IS academy; her greyed hair showed her advanced age and she seemed in discomfort for some reasons. She saw her little brother — Ichika Orimura — inside the room, looked like a dork with the spectacles he put on his face. He looked just like she last saw him two nights ago. However, it was the third person whom was leaning her head on Ichika's shoulder with content expression on her face, not unlike a love-sick lover, which made her blood turn frigid. Looking at the girl was like watching her own reflection, albeit when she was several years younger. Her presence took other's attention, even her look alike. When her eyes met the girl's eyes, they narrowed dangerously at each other and killing intent spiked into crescendo. Even those whom had yet to attune toward such a thing — the headmistress — felt discomfort from the thick, rolling killing intent filling the room.

"It's enough, Madoka, Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika's firm, commanding voice cut through the thick killing intent. The thick, potent intent to harm, to maim, to kill the target of the intent owner dispersed as if nothing happened.

Chifuyu heard Madoka, the little sister she'd abandoned for her little brother's sake years ago, clicked her tongue in annoyance, right before the girl dismissed her presence entirely. It irked her to be dismissed like that, her pride stung. She saw Madoka lean her head back toward her little brother's shoulder, and her presence shifted from a dangerous killer into a docile, love-struck little girl once more. She saw Madoka close her eyes and whisper something toward Ichika in very soft volume that lost even to her sharp hearing. She saw Ichika gave an exasperated nod at Madoka.

Watching the exchange between the two, Chifuyu felt a metaphorical knife twisted between her ribs. She found it was very unpleasant, enough for her to hate it. She felt her estranged little sister's presence was a threat toward something she had yet to understand.

There were many things rolling back and forth in Chifuyu's mind; one of them was how Ichaka is with Madoka. So many questions without proper answer, and what Chifuyu hated the most was being left in the dark.

"Well, this is really surprising."

The headmistress's voice cut through the building tension in the room.

"I can't say better," quipped Ichika with a tired tone, which he mirrored from the headmistress'.

Chifuyu turned her attention toward the headmistress. She had an idea why she was called here, but she still asked for pleasantry. "Do you need something, headmistress?"

"Yes. I need you to escort Orimura-kun and Orimura-san toward their class, Orimura-sensei. You already know Orimura-kun's class. For Orimura-san, she'll attend your class too," said Headmistress with finality.

Chifuyu's temper almost burst out. She restrained her impulse to punch the nearby hard concrete wall, just to calm her outrage. Taking a deep, calming breath, she tried to control her raging emotion.

Chifuyu felt many emotions connected to Madoka Orimura: guilt, remorse, anger, suspicion and many more. She wasn't sure how to react around the sister she'd abandoned in the past. The revelation that the girl would join her class didn't make it better. She could feel her headache turned worse. However, she kept her professional mask intact.

"Alright..." She nodded curtly toward the headmistress, then faced her little siblings. "You two, follow me..." She paused a moment, eyeing Ichika and Madoka. "And call me Orimura-sensei when I'm at work."

"Yes." Ichika replied with no nonsense attitude, making Chifuyu pause for a moment, scrutinizing Ichika with sharp eyes.

This was one example of changes in her brother after she returned from German. He became sharp and less slow in understanding something. The Ichika before the kidnapping incident and her venture to German was a slow boy. He would look like a fool before his mind finished processing what he was told. In spite of that, his brother wasn't entirely bad person. He was normal human with his flaws and good points. One of that good points was his stubbornness when he'd put his mind on something. Ichika wasn't genius, prodigy or even savvy, but he was sure a hard worker.

Pushing her thoughts for later introspection, she beckoned her two relatives to follow her.

...

The walk toward Class 1 Year 1 — Class 1-1 for short — was uncomfortably silent. Chifuyu walked ahead, deep in thought, with two teens following slightly behind. As they walked in silence, Ichika couldn't help but enjoy his big sister's sexy ass, swaying right and left as she walked ahead with a grace of a skilled dancer, or a dangerous warrior.

Before the kidnapping incident, he wouldn't dare to think his big sister as object of his sexual fantasy; he wasn't a freak of society who lusts over his blood relative. But after the exposure toward the hidden darkness of the world and after the time Madoka forced herself to him, the dam that stopped him from thinking her sister in sexual way was destroyed. In his mind, he thought, "I have done it with Madoka, why is that problem to think about Chifuyu-nee in that way?" Hence, he didn't care anymore to what considered as taboo and frowned upon by the society.

To Ichika Orimura, the world and its hypocrite inhabitants didn't have the right to tell him what's wrong or right, what he must or mustn't do. In fact, he agreed with Tabane's motto that the world wasn't important, just like its faceless inhabitants, only his precious people matter the most for him. And said precious person could be counted with his two hands; they were his crazy Tabane Shinonono, his dear Imouto Madoka, his childhood friend, Houki Shinonono, Huang Lingyin (or Rin as he called her), Dan and Ran Gotanda, Tabane's adopted daughter — Chloe Chronicle, and finally his beloved Chifuyu-nee. That being said, calling Ichika broken and unfit for society wasn't far from truth. He was unhinged by society standard, a freak who strayed from norm. However, he didn't care. Why should he care what the unimportant people think about him? His life was his alone, not them.

The sudden sensation of his hand being grasped snapped him back to the present. His eyes trailed down toward his hand and found Madoka's smaller hand gripping his hand. He raised his head to face her. He saw her annoyed expression, and if he assumed correctly, of catching him enjoying Chifuyu's sashaying butts.

Looking at jealous Madoka, Ichika silently mused how cute she was. This was the first time he saw this side of Madoka. It was also a tad odd to see Madoka, who wouldn't bat an eyelash when Tabane and he had sex in front of her eyes, jealous out all of sudden.

 _'Is that because it's Chifuyu-nee?'_ Ichika wondered in his head.

His internal musing stopped when Madoka tugged his hand and guided it into her skirt. Then, she put his calloused palm on her panties-covered buttocks. He blinked owlishly at that until she helped his hand groping her own plump, healthy ass.

"You have mine. No need to look at her," she mouthed toward him silently. Her eyes narrowed rather dangerously, telling him how displeased she was.

Ichika felt amused by Madoka's antic.

The past Madoka from the moment they met for the first time wouldn't do this by her own account. In fact, she would happily shoot his head with a gun, just to spite toward Chifuyu. But, now, she was very dependent on him, putting him on pedestal only she could see. It was very endearing of her. If only she could stop her personal vendetta with Chifuyu, everything would be perfect for Ichika.

As they walked toward their appointed class, Ichika skillfully massaged Madoka's supple, round ass cheek. Madoka needed to bite her lower lip to stifle her moan of arousal from Ichika's ministration. She leaned her body toward her brother, supporting her body from falling down.

The thrill doing such naughty thing in corridor with window which connected the corridor with the classes and doing it behind Chifuyu's back literally made them excited. For the latter, they have different reason: Ichika felt excited from the thrill of being caught by his beloved, strict older sister, whilst Madoka felt excited doing it right behind Chifuyu back, to spite on Chifuyu. It was miracle the students didn't find what happened from their class. Thanks to the window was slightly above seeing level when the students had their homeroom meeting. Furthermore, neither Ichika, nor Madoka would care if others find it out.

Finally, they arrived in front of Class 1-1. Ichika slipped back his hand from Madoka's butt, earning a groan of disapproval from the girl. That sound made Chifuyu snap her head back to them, eyes narrowing toward her two little siblings. She saw Ichika's very _convincing_ questioning look at her, right before she shifted her eyes toward Madoka. Her eyes narrowed into slit when she saw the smug, flushing face of the younger female Orimura. She also smelled arousal from the girl.

 _'This is too early for this shit!'_ Chifuyu concluded. She ignored Madoka's reaction, which she didn't want to know for her sanity sake. Yet, she vowed to find out what was their true relationship was. "You two, wait here. Enter when I call you out," said Chifuyu with great deal of authority. Normal people would be intimidated into submission by her look alone, but the two teen in front of her seem unaffected. She had known of Ichika's nonexistent reaction at her look, but it still bothered her. In the past, her little brother would putty in her hand after her no-nonsense look, but, now, he could look back without flinching. It honestly gave her unpleasant feeling for a reason she didn't understand. This was a new experience for her, and she didn't like it, _at all_.

Then, her eyes moved to Madoka and saw the girl glared back at her. She would be impressed by the girl's glare if the girl didn't point it toward her. However, she ignored her ... for now. She had a plan to call Madoka later after the school is over. She needed to find out their relationship and the girl's real intention toward her beloved little brother. She entered the class without another word, ignoring Madoka's scoff.

The twins heard commotion in the class room, right before... "Shut the hell up, you idiots!" Chifuyu's very irritated shout shut the class at instant. Then, they heard Chifuyu's voice calling them in.

"Orimura, you two can enter!"

Ichika and Madoka exchanged a silent, unsure glance before they moved in, entering the class together. They felt each pair of eyes focused either on one of them until they stopped next to teacher podium.

Ichika stood in the middle with Madoka at his left, whilst the podium — where Chifuyu and big-breasted, bespectacled, petite teacher stood next to it — was in his right. He deliberately stood there to ward the oozing animosity between his sisters. He had inkling feeling that a stupid thing would happen if he let them stand next to each other.

His eyes focused on the bespectacled teacher for a second longer, noting she was a fine specimen for a woman. She has a petite figure, and didn't look any different than a student. She was wearing yellow once-piece with low V-neck cut, which showed her generous assets supported by a pair of green brass. She had olive green hair and a pair of large matching eyes, behind her hazy glasses.

He shifted his eyes to the familiar hairstyle near the window. He saw familiar facial structure that reminded him of Tabane Shinonono, albeit the expression was severe, with blue eyes and dark hair. It was Houki Shinonono, one of his precious people and Tabane's little sister, also likely the reason behind Tabane's random whim in enrolling him into IS Academy when he didn't need to be.

His eyes moved, sweeping the class full of hormonal female teenagers, who had a confused or surprised expression at their arrival. Almost all of them were Japanese, with one odd blond haired girl with blue eyes and blue bandana, snobbish aura only member of aristocracy could have pouring out of the girl.

He recalled the data of class' roster Tabane had hacked for him. _'If I recall correctly, she's Cecilia Alcott, Representative Candidate of United Kingdom. This girl certainly has issues,'_ Ichika mused silently. He could see the girl had issues from a mile away.

His eyes moved back to Houki and stayed on her a tad longer, noting her appearance. _'Okay, it must be genes,'_ Ichika noted Houki's slender, hourglass figure that could give model challenge, and she was still growing up. _'However, she's also troubled. She buries deep scar in her heart. Quite a volatile girl ... worse than in the past. Likely because of Tabane's stunt with IS' publication several years ago, which destroyed the sense of stability and normalcy in her life,'_ analyzed Ichika.

"Now, introduce yourself." Chifuyu told them.

Madoka scoffed at that, showing her displeasure being told by someone she hated so much. Chifuyu herself caught Madoka's scoff and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Do you have problem, Orimura?" Chifuyu's voice snapped the students from their surprise spell.

Madoka shot a nasty glare toward Chifuyu.

Hatred, unbounded pure hatred, could be seen in Madoka's reddish brown eyes. Tension was created by Madoka's spiking killing intent.

Chifuyu's stance turned sharp and dangerous, ready for violent action.

Alarm rang inside Ichika's mind. He could see disaster would strike the class 1-1, potentially the whole manmade island, if he didn't do something soon.

Grasping Madoka's hand, he tried to take his little sister's attention from her boiling hatred and Chifuyu. Fortunately, it worked, even though only barely. Madoka shifted her eyes from Chifuyu toward him, before she threw away her face with a petulant huff.

"...Madoka Orimura," she finally introduced herself curtly.

There was an awkward silence encompassing the class. Ichika sighed tiredly at that.

"Is-is only that? Do you have something else to share?" The big-breasted, green-haired teacher said. Madoka ignored her.

Ichika decided to step on before something troublesome happened. "My name's Ichika Orimura. My likes and dislikes is none of your business. Before you ask it, I'm one hundred percent male without genetic mutation if you are curious how I can use _IS_. My first time activating _IS_ was almost two years ago so I'm not amateur. About how I ended in here, it's because a favor for someone whose identity is none of your business. My dream for future is ... none of your business too. Thank you," Ichika stepped back and peeked at Chifuyu. He saw the twitch on Chifuyu's left eyes, telling him she was annoyed by their introduction.

Maya Yamada, the name of the archetype of airhead, big-breasted teacher that could be passed as fanservice character in anime — if he recalled her name correctly from the information Tabane gave me — turned her head toward the class. "By a change any of you have question to Orimura-san and Orimura-kun, please raise your hand," she said.

Several hands shot up. Maya pointed toward the first student who raised her hand.

"Orimura-kun, are you sing—"

A loud gunshot echoed in the class, bullet hitting the table where the questioning girl sat, before bouncing back, showing it was none lethal kind. The girl, and several others, shrieked in surprise at that.

Chifuyu twitched on her spot, but she restrained herself from taking violent action when she found out the bullet wasn't lethal kind.

Meanwhile, the shooter, standing next to Ichika with her hand outstretched with a gun in her left hand, looked at the girl with vicious glare. She dismissed her gun, which broke into light particles as it was stored back into the _pocket dimension_ , connected to her _Personal IS_.

Tension quickly encompassed the class at instant.

"Madoka..." Ichika called her name with hint of exasperation under his tone.

"I won't apologize, Onii-chan. There is no way I'll let a plain-faced, no-name hussy hitting on you first after we arrived here. Not in my presence." Madoka declared firmly.

Several pair of eyebrows climbed up at that, including Chifuyu's and Maya's. The fact that Madoka was a brocon was out of the bag at the get go.

Ichika let out another exasperated sigh, while wondering how much he'd been sighing since he stepped into this academy. Not even with the craziness in Tabane's place made him sigh this much early in the morning.

"Er..." Maya stammered, taking the attention of the others. "Maybe, another question?"

Ichika resisted the urge to face palm, wondering what's wrong with this teacher. She'd seen Madoka's violent outburst a moment ago, yet she still asked the student for another question.

It seems like Chifuyu shared his thought as she glanced at the airhead teacher with incredulous look.

Several hands shot up, this time lesser than before. Maya pointed another student.

"Uh... uuu..." the girl seems nervous, but she steeled herself. "Orimura-san, are you related with Orimura-sensei? You look like her—eeep!?"

The poor girl couldn't stop her yelp when massive amount of killing intent poured out from Madoka's body. This time, Ichika let his instinct guided his movement to face palm.

"Don't. You. Dare. To. Assume. I'm. Related. With. That. Bitch..." Madoka said each word with animalistic growl. Her eyes dilated from rage.

Ichika grasped Madoka's hand to calm her down. It calmed her down somewhat, her body relaxed as Ichika squeezed her hand. However, as if the Fate herself wanted a bloody, violent drama to happen, betraying his wish for easy morning, Chifuyu finally lost her patience from Madoka's antic and constant animosity toward her.

"I've become tired of your temper tantrum, girl. Do you have problem with me? Speak to my face!" she said with cold voice.

Madoke's rage spiked at instant. Not even Ichika's comforting squeeze could douse her anger. She turned her head to face Chifuyu and growled threateningly. Her eyes dilated, pupil shrinking and shaking like a crazed beast.

Chifuyu being Chifuyu took Madoka's reaction as a challenge to her authority, and she disliked it. She narrowed her eyes and took a thick book from the teacher's podium and chucked it toward Madoka's head with scary precision.

Madoka dodged, the book sailing harmlessly toward the wall. Before the book touched the wall, Madoka moved, wrenching out her hand from Ichika's grip. She summoned her IS _'_ weapon, a vicious, black gauntlet with crimson wicked claw and grey cavity on the palm and pointed it to Chifuyu, whom had stepped forward with hand in chopping stance.

Ichika knew Chifuyu's superhuman strength, agility, perception, endurance and speed was a byproduct of Tabane's old experiment. Her hand chop could break someone's bone and meet with metal head on. He and Madoka also asked to be enhanced by Tabane. Ichika had asked that enhancement after Chifuyu left to German, whilst Madoka asked that after she reconciled with Ichika. That being said, the fight between Chifuyu and Madoka would be, at least, at catastrophic level. It spelled disaster for IS Academy.

Knowing that, Ichika moved too, then summoned his IS' weapons. Both Chifuyu and Madoka stopped dead on their track as the tip of Ichika's _Yukihira Nigata_ — his IS' main weapon in the shape of oversized, thick katana that could turn into a laser saber — pointed at Chifuyu's throat and his white gauntlet with blue claws grabbed Madoka's black gauntlet and pointed the glowing cavity of Madoka's gauntlet toward the window.

Nobody dared to speak, not even a startled shriek which should have happened because the sudden assault, with the deadly tension in the room. Ichika bowed his head, his front bangs covering his face. Unholy killing intent that made Madoka's and Chifuyu's killing intent like kitten's tantrum filled the entire room. Everyone fight-or-flight instinct blared at full force, but nobody dared to move from their spot, freezing in their spot with eyes wide, too afraid to move even an inch away. Everything happened so fast for everyone to react. Then, the book struck the wall and was ignored by everyone. The smacking sound echoed loudly because of the tense silence in the room.

Ichika dismissed his _partial summoning_ and stood between his sisters. He faced Madoka first. His little sister lowered her gauntlet and almost flinched as she saw his glare at her. She almost let out a despondent whimper and distressed tears, only for her pride to hold it back from leaking out.

"Madoka..."

Madoka flinched, again, as she heard her brother cold, emotionless voice.

"What I have said in the train?"

"To ... tolerate Chifuyu's presence..."

"Good, you remember." He paused, inhaling a deep breath, before blowing it out. "I know it is impossible to ask you to forgive Chifuyu-nee from what happened in the past. However, I'm here because Tabane asked _only_ me for a favor. You're here because I don't want to say no to you, but it doesn't mean I cannot send you back to Tabane's place if you make things difficult for me."

This time, Madoka couldn't stop her distraught whimper from leaking out. Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes, fearing Ichika would send her back to Tabane's place. She didn't want to stay away from her beloved brother. At that moment, she looked like a beaten puppy, earning some sympathy from the girls in the class. However, nobody dared to make a sound, too afraid of Ichika's unholy killing intent from before, which was still fresh in their mind.

At this point, Ichika fully ignored the other's existence. To him, they were nothing but plain-faced, no-name people he didn't and wouldn't care, with exception of Houki.

He could sort everything out with Houki later.

What important for him was to sort the tension between his sisters.

He put his hand on Madoka's head and rubbed her head softly. "I can't angry to you, _Imouto_. I just lost my temper because this is too early for this kind of shit. I'm too young for this ... so, please... let your onii-chan takes it easy ... for once."

Madoka nodded her head meekly.

Ichika turned his head toward Chifuyu, whom diverted her eyes from Ichika's disappointed look. It was the first time Ichika looked at her like that, and it made her uncomfortable. It felt unpleasant. She didn't know why, but she really hated this feeling.

"I cannot reprimand you because you're the adult in here, Nee-san. But, please control your temper better. Don't let your pride blind and control you. You're better than this, Nee-san. I know Madoka was going too far, but you cannot ignore this because this is also your fault," Ichika said easily, deliberately guilt-tripping his older sister.

Chifuyu, the strongest woman, flinched at that. She couldn't meet her brother's eyes. Too afraid to find what kind of look he gave her. This was truly a new experience for Chifuyu because as long as she could remember, Ichika always looked up at her, adored her, put her on pedestal. Oh, how much she was spoiled by that. She acknowledged she had taken it for granted far too long.

"Now, go somewhere else, preferably a calm place where nobody else can listen to your long-awaited talk, _without gutting each other_. I'm realistic enough your vendetta against each other cannot disappear at instant. But, I need you two to stop acting like a pair of PMS-ing adolescent girls who have their first menstruation. I wasn't being paid to deal with this. Let Maya Yamada-sensei filled the class for today." Ichika deadpanned at them, shooing his sisters.

The two female Orimura moved with heavy step. They paused as they stood side by side, glaring each other spitefully.

"Follow me to my office, brat."

"You needn't to tell me where I need to go, you old hag!"

"Nee-san, Imouto-chan," Ichika's heavy, tired voice made them flinches, before they left the awkward, silent class room in hurry.

Ichika turned his head toward the google-eyed Maya Yamada. He gave the busty, airhead teacher a small, apologetic smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Sorry for that. Now, you can continue where you left."

Maya stammered. "D-don't worry about that... family's problem is usual... ah... ha...ha..." she laughed awkwardly. She stopped and flinched when she caught Ichika's dead-fish eyes stared at her. "I...I think you can take your seat, Orimura-kun. Your seat is in the back. Ah... uh..."

Ichika smiled at Maya's awkward reaction, it was a small amused smile, but it reached his eyes. He bowed his head toward the busty, airhead teacher and the class as whole, right before he moved, with every set of eyes in the class focusing on him.

' _God damn it, Tabane. I swore I'll make you pay for this shit in the future,'_ was Ichika thought as he walked toward his desk.

...

 _ **Afterword:**_

 _Welcome to my second attempt in erotica fiction. This time is Infinite Stratos. It has been so long since I saw the anime and Izuru, the author of IS, has yet updated his work. I hope IS will update soon. It has been years since the last update. My plan for this fic is only encompassing the light novel, meaning only at first year. Dunno if I'll make a dummy arc to extend this into second and third year. It is still in the far future. For now, enjoy what I presented, and don't forget to leave your review. Ta~ Ta~_


	3. First SHR and Orimura women's talk

_**Foreword:**_

 _\- For the compulsory disclaimer: Check the first chapter._

...

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

" **Voice-call"**

 _Important term_

...

The moment Ichika settled his butts on his chair, the bell ringing, signaling the end of first homeroom meeting. He ignored Maya's speech and busied himself with his music player. As soon as Maya left the class, chaos ensued. Yet, Ichika seems unaffected by the stare he was getting from inside and outside of class 1-1.

That's right. It wasn't only the students inside the class whom stared at him with interest and suspicion, other class's students, the sophomore and senior students were piling up in the corridor just to catch a glimpse of the only male who could use IS.

Suddenly, Ichika's attention was taken by the presence in front of his desk. He opened his eyes and saw his childhood friend, Houki Shinonono, stand in front of him, scowl marring her otherwise beautiful face. He thought with progressing age, she would mellow out slightly, but her scowl seems more severe than years ago. Then again, she had hard life after the whole "White Knight" incident because her status as Tabane's little sister.

"Excuse me. Could you give me your attention for a second?"

He heard her voice faintly and lowered the volume of his music player. The small headset in his ears hole was unnoticeable.

"Yes?" said Ichika with small, amicable smile. He easily ignored the hushed whispers and swoons around him when he gave Houki his degenerate smile as Chloe called it, which was far from truth since his smile could make the opposite sex's heart beats franticly.

"Could we have a word in the corridor?" said Houki, before she fidgeted from the hushed whispers around them. Several girls pointed out how bold and unfair Houki was because she'd asked Ichika to go with her first.

However, Ichika wasn't in the mood for walk. He was still tired from the family drama that happened before. He titled his head to the side slightly and said, "Why don't we talk here?"

Houki's frown deepened. Her blue eyes narrowed as she stared at Ichika's unwavering wine-colored eyes, trying to assert her will on the boy. If he was the old him, he would cave under the pressure of Houki's gaze, but he'd changed. Compared with the muzzles of IS's firearms the terrorist pointed at him, Houki's glare was basically nothing.

Her glared turned more scary, yet Ichika unmoved. He stared back with unwavering mild look. Tense silence fall around them, and the class oddly turned silent. The other girls in the class didn't dare to make any sound with tense silence between Houki and Ichika.

Knowing they wouldn't go anywhere, Ichika decided to open his mouth first. "You know, glaring like that, whilst I smile at you, isn't how you greet your childhood friend after being separated for years."

Ichika ignored Houki's reaction, she opening her eyes wide in shock.

He continued, "You didn't make any favorable impression at all. To be honest, I'm quite disappointed, you know."

She flinched and threw away her face from his, a sour expression marring her face. However, Ichika had yet to finish. He continued his brutal onslaught.

"In the past, you always told me how to behave in a good manner, yet you show really bad manner by glaring like that. Just what you wish to accomplish by glaring at me like that?"

She flinched again, yet she stayed silent. Ichika knew from her body language she felt guilty and confused, right before her stubbornness and pride squashed her guilt and confusion. She returned her glare back toward Ichika.

"You've changed!" said Houki with an accusing tone, which annoyed Ichika further.

He didn't have any spare braincells for a teenage angst after his family drama.

"You should reflect before you said that, Houki," said Ichika coolly, his lips pressing into thin line. Houki was taken aback by the sudden change of Ichika's tone and expression. However, he wasn't finished, yet. "Besides, change is part of the life. You can't stop change, in spite you like it or not. You can accept it, acknowledge it changes you too and move on, or you can deny it and be left behind by the progress. Time never stops and will drag you toward future, either you accept it or not."

Houki stared at Ichika as if she didn't know him, which Ichika honestly didn't care. He was tired from being pushed around by everything, being turned into ragdoll in the process. And he had enough of it. He would push the world back just like what he'd been doing since his kidnapping incident. He would be damned if he let someone pushes him just to bolster their fickle ego. There was the fact he wants Houki to stop being a petulant girl just because of what happened in the past. The past was already in the past. Nobody could change it, not even the genius Tabane. Everyone needed — must — accept it and move on as new person. Becoming better or worse was subjective.

Ichika had accepted what happened to him, and he had moved on. Good or bad he'd become, he didn't care what others think. Either way, he was content with his current life. The truth, he was glad because of that he found out his little sister and had many good memories with Tabane, Madoka and Chloe.

Houki watched Ichika's emotionless face for several seconds. She had conflicted expression on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it with a loud click soon after. She sighed and turned her body, her back facing Ichika. She stood like that for several seconds, hoping Ichika would call her name and apologize to soothe her bruised ego and erase the unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

When she heard nothing, Houki felt like something cracked inside of her, and she felt regret and sadness. She slowly walked toward her desk. For all girls in the class, they didn't see the difference, but Ichika could see how her shoulder slumped down by only one centimeter, showing her sulkiness.

When Ichika saw that, he shook his head and focused on his music once again, eyes closing, arms folding in front of his chest. Nobody said a word after that, not even in hushed whisper. The tension was thick, awkwardness gripping the entire room. Everyone could feel it, but nobody dared to make a sound in fear of being target of the wrong attention.

Thankfully, the bell rang, signifying the beginning of the second homeroom meeting. Maya soon entered the class and paused after few steps. Her cute, childish face scrunched in bewilderment, before she dismissed it and started homeroom for earnest.

When she saw Ichika stayed unmoving at his desk, Maya paused amidst her lecture.

"Orimura-kun?" Maya called his name, but Ichika didn't show if he was listening to her call. "Orimura-kun?" she called once again, a little louder this time, yet Ichika didn't even twitch.

Small frown marred Maya's face, and she walked toward Ichika's desk. The other students showed varying expressions from anxiety to apprehension. When Maya arrived in front of Ichika's desk, she waved her hand in front of Ichika's face and didn't get any reaction from the sole male in the class. She hesitated for a moment, her face flushing pink from what she'd do. She moved her hand closer to Ichika's left shoulder with nervous expression, and then she tried to shake his shoulder hesitatingly.

Ichika's eyes snapped open suddenly as he felt the soft touch on his shoulder, his eyes narrowing sharply, and Maya who was taken by surprise let out a very cute yelp, which wasn't mature-ish at all. In fact, it strangely sounded like a yelp made by a girl without any experience with the opposite sex.

Ishika turned his attention toward the blushing teacher, eyebrows rising in bewilderment. "Yamada-sensei, when did you enter the class?" said Ichika with honest clueless expression. He was fully immersed into his music until his guard drop, missing Maya's entrance into the class.

Looking at Ichika's _cute_ clueless expression, Maya and several other students, who were around Ichika's desk, flushed deep red. They wanted to squeal, but they held back at the last moment. No one ever thought he could make such expression.

"Ah... ano... Orimura-kun... I've entered the classroom almost ten minutes ago. We...we are currently in the middle of the second student homeroom meeting," said Maya bashfully. She shifted her green eyes from Ichika's wine-colored eyes, her heart beating fast; she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Huh..." Ichika looks lost for a moment, before he nodded his head as understanding dawned in his head. He gave Maya a small nod and said, "Sorry." However, he didn't seem sorry at all.

"N-no... no need to apologize!" Maya stammered, paused for a moment and breathed deeply to calm herself. Then, she gazed at Ichika with a worry in her eyes. "Orimura-kun, are you fine? Are you tired? You can excuse yourself to visit the infirmary. No need to push yourself so hard. You just arrived here this morning, and after what happened this morning, I kind of understand if you're tired," said Maya with understanding tone. She balled her fists cutely as she stared at Ichika imploringly.

Ichika eyed the assistant teacher in bemusement, before he shook his head. "No. I'm fine Yamada-sensei. You can continue the class. No need to worry about me," Ichika tried to stop Maya's cute act before he did something he'd regret later because of his impulses. What Maya did was irresistible in Ichika's eyes. The fact she doesn't deliberately do that made it seems more moe and natural.

"Are you sure?" asked Maya whilst tilting her head to the side cutely.

 _'Need to resist!'_ Ichika forced himself to ignore the pure charm Maya show toward him. "Yes. Besides, there's nothing much I can study in this place. I already understand the first year curriculum like the back of my hand," said Ichika. He didn't intend to boast, just speaking the truth.

However, Maya and the eavesdroppers, who were the entire students in the class, opened their eyes wide in surprise and disbelief.

"R-Really?" Maya stammered.

Ichika gave her a curt nod.

"Then...can you show us if you really understand it, like you've claimed, Orimura-kun?" Maya taunted playfully.

Ichika put a pensive mask. _'Lecturing a common rabble, huh? Why not? Like I have other thing to do. This is better than nothing,'_ he mused silently, before he nodded his head, stood up from his seat, and walked toward the teacher's podium, surprising Maya and the whole class.

"O-Orimura-kun!? What are doing?" Maya stammered again as she followed him toward the front.

Ichika turned his head back without moving his body, looking at Maya from his shoulder. "Giving the class lecture. You ask me if I can show my bold claim, didn't you?" Ichika asked rhetorically, before he turned his head back toward the front and ignored the confused Maya and students. He soon stood on the podium and checked the file prepared for presentation in teacher's terminal and the projector board. He nodded his head, accepting the material, then turned his attention toward the entire class.

"Alaska Treaty," Ichika began, his tone changing from his devil may care tone to the strict, business tone, which Chifuyu has. His body straightened and the aura around him changed. Everyone could see it, and they couldn't help but think Ichika is like the male version of Chifuyu Orimura. "is needed to be known for all IS pilot because this is law to keep nations, organizations or pilot from using IS for no good intentions. So, I insist for everyone to crave what you're going to hear in your mind. But, before that, let's begin with the history of Alaska Treaty itself..."

...

As Ichika was busy with lecturing the factory of estrogen in front of him, his sisters were busy with their own thing.

Chifuyu and Madoka Orimura sat on the chair, glaring at each other, with coffee table as a barrier that separated them. After the sisters settled inside Chifuyu's personal office, neither of them had spoken a word. They glared at each other, trying to assert their will toward the other in tense standoff. They'd been like this in past ten minutes. No one had backed down, too strong willed, stubborn and prideful for their own good.

Another tense ten minutes later, Chifuyu breathed out a fed up sigh. She pulled back her glare, remembering the reason why they were sitting here. Irritation and frustration spiked up in her chest as she saw Madoka's smug look after she yielded.

"Don't be cocky you brat! I backed from this useless game because there's no meaning behind this. Frankly, I still dislike you," said Chifuyu, starting their long-awaited talk, hopefully without going into violence.

"What a coincidence. I also dislike you. No. I hate you, Chifuyu. I hope you die bitten by a sick dog and root in hell for eternity!" Madoka spewed abusive words, which Chifuyu ignored with a small effort.

"Tell me girl, what's your intention to my brother! I hope you don't have ounce of intention to harm him for your own good."

Chifuyu decided to stop beating around the bush and went straight to the point. He eyed the girl with cold look, waiting for the girl's answer. If the girl made it hard, she would be happy to coax the answer out of the girl's mouth hard way.

Madoka narrowed her eyes toward her estranged older sister. Hatred could be seen in her eyes. She disliked Chifuyu's accusing tone at her. She was highly offended by Chifuyu's accusation because it was a snowball chance in hell she'd harm the only family she acknowledged and loved.

Madoka still remembered the inhuman treatment she forced to experience by her accursed family, before she was turned into lapdog of the _Phantom Task_ , leashed with a chip planted into her brain that could cook her brain via high input of electromagnetic wave. She had resented Chifuyu because her sister had left her toward their mercy, only taking her twin brother away with her. If Chifuyu had courage to bring both at that time, she wouldn't experience the literal hell on earth that filled her early childhood.

Madoka was broken, just like her beloved brother, but their broken state was different. She hadn't only lost her faith toward the world, but to humanity too. Everything and everyone could burn as she cared. The only thing that kept her stable and live was her old drive to kill Chifuyu, making the useless bitch pay for what happened to her.

Chifuyu Orimura, in Madoka's perspective, was the reason behind her misery.

Then, one day, Tabane kidnapped her. The genius scientist destroyed the chip in her brain with highly focused EMP wave. She was detained in one of unused room in Tabane's secret base. She then met her beloved brother at the first time. At that moment, she only wished to kill him because by killing him she would make Chifuyu miserable. However, she was taken aback when her beloved brother tried to reach into her instead.

All kind of abuse she did to him: breaking his bone, beating him black and blue and tearing his skin with vicious bites, couldn't deter him. He took everything without ounces of resentment toward her. He let her pour her hatred toward him, sacrificing himself so she could feel better. If not because Tabane's genius mind and her highly advanced medical technology in that place, his brother would look like a disfigured person from her physical abuse — or worse he'd have been died.

He kept visiting her room each night, letting her project her hatred and bitterness toward the unfair world at him. After a month she physically abused him physically, she decided to take another way to torment him, blaming for every misery in her childhood at him. She told him what happened to her, the inhuman treatment she forced to experience because Chifuyu abandonment. After that, he didn't visit her in her room, and the next night too. When she thought he'd stopped wasting her time, he visited her in her room at the third night since his disappearance from his usual visit, drenched with blood from head to toe. Then, he threw the severed head of their _parents_ , much to Madoka's shock.

"I've murdered them, erased those animals that had tormented you in the past. I made them pay for what they did to you," was his words at that time.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him amidst her confusion spell.

"Because ... I'm your brother, yet I've failed to protect you and be there when you need me. But, at least, I made them pay with my own hand. What kind of brother who leaves his sister losing her faith in him? I've rectified that mistake. Now, I can face you as your brother, someone you can depend on, someone who can protect you and someone whom you can put your faith onto without any ounce of shame!"

Action spoke louder than word. That saying was true for this instance. Ichika's words and action at that time, with body drenched in blood of her tormentors and the severed head of their accursed parents, successfully coaxed out her true self from the tough shell she built to protect herself. He had succeeded to make a scarred, broken little girl whom had lost her faith toward everyone resurfaced from her shell. She stopped her abuse on him after that, staying in contemplative silence for long. Whenever he visited, he would give her silent support by staying here for her, something she really needed even though she didn't voice it aloud.

Then, guilt from her abuse on him resurfaced. He tried to reach to her even she abused him badly. In the end, Madoka Orimura took a final gambit, trying to put her faith on someone once again, and months since she gambled her everything, Ichika Orimura tried her best to live through her expectations. And before she was aware of it, she had become dependent toward him, putting him on pedestal she could only see. Ichika had become the sole light in her life. He had become her reason to live. And she swore she would repay him with everything she could offer: body, heart and soul.

With the quick summary of her history with Ichika being told, it was understandable she found Chifuyu's accusation toward her as something unforgivable as sin. She felt as if Chifuyu had committed the highest blasphemy by accusing her that she'd harm her _beloved_ brother.

Slamming the metal coffee table with enough force to make it bent inside, Madoka showed her outrage. She snarled at the emotionless Chifuyu, whom readied her body for sudden assault from mentally unstable Madoka.

"You _bitch_..." The sheer venom in Madoka's voice would make everyone else pissed in their pants, but Chifuyu merely raised her eyebrows at that.

Chifuyu could feel the reason of Madoka's anger was different from her usual animosity toward her. It felt like she had touched the dangerous button that should've been left alone in the first place.

"Don't you ever dare to question my intention toward Onii-sama!" Madoka unconsciously slipped in the suffix of reverence and respect, instead of the usual endearment suffix she used when she called Ichika. "I'll rather take the world alone than harming single hair of _my_ Onii-sama. Don't be a presumptuous, you useless skank!"

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes, ignoring the twice degenerating insult toward her with effort, focusing more toward the underlying obsessiveness in Madoka's voice when the girl said Onii-sama. And it sent unpleasant sensation into her chest. She felt threatened by Madoka's presence in Ichika's life, but she justified it as Madoka's unknown status and her relation with their accursed family.

 _'It seems like there are many mystery I don't, and I have hunch Tabane knows everything,'_ Chifuyu thought with annoyance. However, Chifuyu knew it'd be hard to coax out an answer from Tabane. For the love of all that holy, she didn't understand how her arguably best friend's mind works. In the past, she had asked what Tabane and Ichika did when they were alone. Tabane answered with how Ichika tried to understand how machine works. Although she had inkling feeling it wasn't the entire truth.

She had faith in Tabane that the woman wouldn't harm Ichika. After seeing Madoka and found the girl was living in Tabane's place, however, her faith to her friend diminished. She made a mental note to make a call and interrogate Tabane after this meeting finished. She eyed her estranged little sister with cold look, ignoring the bent table in front of her. "Stop your childish temper tantrum. We're here to sort out everything, per Ichika's request," said Chifuyu, reminding the girl their reason in here in the first place.

Invoking Ichika's name calmed the girl somewhat, but not entirely. Chifuyu could feel Madoka wanted to be somewhere else, preferably somewhere the girl wouldn't see her. The feeling, in all of honesty, was a mutual. However, Chifuyu tried to be a level-headed adult between the two, even though she was a hot-headed, stubborn woman herself.

She remembered Ichika's disappointed look toward her, and she felt a metaphorical knife twisted in her gut. She found it unpleasant, abnormally so.

Noticing the unknown unpleasant feeling in her chest, she filed it for later introspection.

"Frankly, we dislike each other. We prefer not in other's presence if it can be helped. Your vendetta with me is your problem. However, I want you to show a respect to me as teacher in the class. Outside of homeroom meeting, we better ignore each other's presence. This is the line I want to draw in our compromise," said Chifuyu coldly.

Madoka snorted coldly, but she didn't spew another abusive word. Chifuyu could see Madoka's acceptance toward her suggestion, albeit begrudgingly.

"Now, you can go back to your class. You're dismissed, Orimura," stated Chifuyu coldly.

With a scoff, Madoka climbed up from her seating position. Then she left the room without looking back.

After Madoka left the room, leaving Chifuyu alone, the former Brunhilde balled her fist and punched the steel coffee table in front of her, disfiguring it even further. After that, she took a deep breath, while counting backward from ten to zero. Her frustration calmed down, somewhat.

She rose from her seat, unlocked the door of her office and went to closet. She took out the secret stash of heavy alcohol for emergency occasion, just like the present. She drank the heavy alcohol without second thought, trying to ease the headache from what'd occurred.

"I'll call Tabane later ... now, I really need this," complained Chifuyu before she chugged the sake again.

While Chifuyu drank her sexy ass off, Madoka went to the rooftop. She tried to find place, which could provide her with privacy. Arriving on the rooftop, she unlocked the electronic door with her IS' AI help, then went to the steel railing. She grasped the steel railing tightly, face twisting into scowl, knuckles turning white, as she slowly bent the durable metal.

"The gall that old hag has!" shouted Madoka in outrage.

[You're in very bad mood, eh? Madocchi?]

Madoke turned her head to her left and saw a little girl, clad in black gothic Lolita dress. The little girl looked like in elementary school, with a childish face that could be mistaken as Madoka's and Chifuyu's at that age.

"Are you here to piss me off too, Ashura?" said Madoka coldly.

[No way, I'm here to cheer you up, Madocchi. I'm your partner, after all!]

The little girl with Madoka's young face, Ashura, exclaimed with wide grin. However, any normal person would feel the underlying danger of that harmless grin. The girl was Ashura, the secondary AI of Madoka's IS — _Kuroshiki Ashura_ — after she unlocked her IS' Second Shift. The girl wasn't blood and flesh; she was only highly advanced 3D projection of the AI's appearance.

Ashura took the young Madoka's appearance — or more appropriately, the image of imaginary daughter if Madoka has daughter with her brother — because of Madoka's subconscious wish to be in her brother's side forever, even in _that_. For an AI, Ashura had her own quirk that made her look more humane. However, Ashura was quite bloodthirsty; she wanted to be the strongest IS. Unfortunately, Madoka and Kuroshiki Ashura had yet to best Ichika and his IS — _Byakushiki Setsura_ , the arguably strongest IS at the moment. The best they could pull from the spar with Ichika and Byakushiki Setsura was a draw, and it was a close call.

"Do whatever you want," replied Madoka carelessly. She watched the blue ocean around the man-made island where IS Academy stood, enjoying the silence for once. Ashura decided to company Madoka, leaning on the railing next to her pilot.

...

Ichika lectured the whole class without problem, and surprisingly, the students, even Maya kept their attention at his lecture. When Ichika listed the clauses of Alaska Treaty and told everyone to remember it by heart, he felt funny inside. He never cared for the bullshit called Alaska Treaty because its nature, which was created because the greed of men.

Soon, the second student homeroom meeting finished. Ichika had returned to his seat. Every girl in the room look at him with different light. When he started his lecture, everyone was unsure and little scared from his show in the morning. However, they had starry eyes whenever they saw him now. And Ichika easily ignored everything like a second nature.

Maya left the class with a dazed expression; her mind is filled with how eloquent and good Ichika lectured the class. She felt inadequate compared to him. She'd watched Chifuyu give the class lecture as she was assigned to be Chifuyu's assistant, but she never thought Chifuyu's younger brother was just like his sister when he gave lecture.

The class bustled into murmurs and whispers. Ichika easily ignored everything around him, eyes closing. He enjoyed his favorite playlist in his music player. However, his peace was cut short when a smooth, pale hand of girl slammed his table. He opened his eyes and shot an annoyed look toward the person who had destroyed his peace. He saw Cecilia Alcott took a single step back from his glare, before she calmed herself and matched his glare.

"You should feel honored because I've graced a mere commoner such as you with my magnificent presence!"

The prideful voice honestly annoyed Ichika. He stared at the British's representative candidate with blank look. "What do you want?" He asked in fluent English, surprising the eavesdroppers, even Cecilia by his fluency.

"Ehem!" Cecilia faked a cough as she pulled herself together, eyes closing and haughty smile adorning her beautiful face. "Good, at least somebody knows his place enough. Your attempt to make my mood little better by speaking with the real language, not annoying language of a far-east remote island, is appreciated." When Cecilia opened her eyes and saw the blank look on Ichika's face, her smile slipped, and sneer took its place. "What's with that look? Do you know who I am?" She asked arrogantly, grating Ichika's already thin patience.

Ichika kept his deadpan and answered the question without hitch, saying, "Cecilia Alcott, born in London, England at December twenty fourth at two thousands and twenty one, sole daughter of the deceased William Alcott and Priscilla Alcott, the heiress of one of Britain's prominent family, entered IS academy as British's candidate representative with A+ score, will be seventeen next December twenty fourth. IS unit is the _Blue Tears_ , the Britain's Third Generation Prototype Long-range Sniper Type IS with armaments: four bits, two missile pods, a laser sniper rifle and a survival knife. Likes are tea time with a personal maid who's also a childhood friend and proving herself better than others. Dislikes are males in general because the incident with bully in elementary schools for upper echelon of British's community. Height is one hundred and fifty six centimeters. Weight is forty six kilograms. Three sizes are: eighty five centimeters for breasts, fifty nine centimeters for waist, and seventy nine—"

Ichika stopped because of the loud sound of a hand slamming his desk; Cecilia had slammed his desk, again, and her face was very red, mortified by what he had said.

"H-h-how...?!" Cecilia asked with quiver in her voice, feeling mortification and disbelief because Ichika knew almost everything about her, mostly her three sizes.

"I have detailed data of everyone in this room, even the assistant teacher."

Cecilia pounded the desk again.

"A-are you a-a s-stalker?"

Ichika deadpanned at her, feeling unamused at her accusation.

"You have issues, girl," he stated blandly.

"Did you make fun of me?" snarled Cecilia. She almost burst into apoplectic rage.

"No. I just stated the truth."

"You...!?"

Before Cecilia could finish her sentence, the bell rang, signaling the third student homeroom meeting. Inwardly, Ichika sighed in relief. He deemed a talk with an arrogant little trollop like Cecilia is a waste of time.

"This isn't finished! You hear me!"

Cecilia stated before she returned to her desk. Ichika shrugged his shoulder and waited for Maya to enter the class. He was surprised when she wasn't alone, Chifuyu following her behind. He narrowed his eyes at that, wondering where in the hell his little sister was.

...

 _ **Foreword:**_

 _Finally, I've finished the second chapter. Hopefully, it wasn't that bad._

 _Wow! More than fifty fols and favs, and +10 reviews! This is more than what I think when I decided to write this story. All the supports so far is appreciated guys._

 _Now, you must wonder where in the hell the lemon is, since this story is supposedly a smut with plot, right? No need to worry, I promise the first lemon will appear tomorrow, and it is with Madoka-chan. Anyways, I have a plan to make Cecilia his slave/maid to open her route. For those who've watched the anime or read the LN, you should remember when Cecilia said she'll make Ichika into her slave if he loses their duel, right? (If you forgot, then check it!) In the canon, Ichika dismissed it because his nature, but in here, he will make a real deal with Cecilia and turn her into his slave/maid. Ops! I_ accidentally _give you the spoiler. Oh well, this story is following the anime both first and second seasons, so there's not much to hide from those who have watched the anime, or read the LN._

 _Anyway, I think this is enough for an afterword. Before you close your browser, please click review link and leave something here!_


	4. Duel's Invitation and Twins' Time

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

" **Voice-call"**

 _Important term_

...

After the bell for third period rang, the third student homeroom period earnestly started. Ichika had texted his little sister and found out she needs alone time, which he easily accepted.

"Before we start the third SHR, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

Chifuyu exclaimed out of sudden, and Ichika couldn't help but something troublesome would happen soon.

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class' ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement," Chifuyu explained eloquently.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!" said the girl sitting at Ichika's right.

"I deny my recommendation!" Ichika quickly replied, raising his hand high above his head.

He soon ducked as a thick book was thrown toward his face. The book sailed toward his back, and it nailed the girl sitting behind him. The incident created a commotion, which the Orimura siblings ignored like a second nature.

"That's your fault!"

Ichika gaped at the tyrannical accusation of his own big sister.

"How? Why?"

"Because you dodged something, which supposedly _must_ hit your head," Chifuyu reasoned irrationally.

"Then, don't throw your book randomly in class full of students, sensei," grouched Ichika.

The siblings faced each other, they glaring at the other, whilst trying to overpower the other will. Seconds turned into a minute, and soon, five minutes passed. The victim of the stray shot had been tended, but the sibling had yet to finish their game. Knowing what they were doing useless, Ichika moved his eyes first. He bristled when he saw the smug look in Chifuyu's eyes.

"Please, this is really useless. I did this because we'll waste more time when we can do for something productive," Ichika said with small frown, but he was bemused when he saw the violent twitch in the corner of Chifuyu's right brow. He couldn't help but wonder why the reaction was more than usual. But, his thoughts were pushed aside as he felt gazes from all directions. He looked around and saw almost everyone sent him a nervous, imploring gaze.

Ichika understood the meaning behind those eyes. He shrugged his shoulder tiredly. "Do what you want," he said with a surrendering tone.

Just as he finished his words, more than half students raised their hand.

"I nominate Orimura-kun!"

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

"Say yes to Orimura-kun lovers!"

"As president of Ichika Orimura-sama's fans club, let me nominate Ichika Orimura-sama!"

"From when there's a club dedicated for Orimura-kun, and who chose you as the president?"

"Since I found out Ichika Orimura-sama is basically male version of Chifuyu Orimura-sensei!"

The crazy chattering passed through Ichika's ears, entering from the left before leaving from the right, or the other way around. It was miracle the voices of common rabbles didn't have traffic incident in Ichika's head.

"Then the candidate will be Ichika Orimura..." said Chifuyu with a bewildered expression. "Is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine."

When nobody tried to nominate herself, Chifuyu concluded it was a lost cause, after half of class voiced Ichika's name as the candidate. Said name owner had ignored everything around him, reverting into his own world with both eyes closed. However, his eyes snapped open as he heard an arrogant, annoying voice from some place in the class.

"Hold on a minute! I can't accept this outcome!"

The speaker was Cecilia, and as the stereotypical snobbish woman, who was living in upper echelon, she added overdramatic action; slamming her hands against the table, as she got up from her seat, she tried to look intimidating, which ultimately failed.

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott, to endure this embarrassment for a whole year?"

Ichika released almost a unnoticeable fed up sigh at that. However, the little trollop had yet to finish her annoying speech.

"In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. It'll be troubling if some rare far-east monkey is to be chosen because he is a rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus! Isn't that right!? Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one!"

As Cecilia was getting more into it, her choices of words were getting more and more crude, more anger-driven. Though Ichika didn't want to be the class rep, even a simpleton would get somewhat upset from being told off to such an extent.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is excruciatingly painful for me—"

Ichika swore under his breath. He was utterly fed up by the little twit's antic. He then stood up, turned his whole body and faced the yapping British's representative candidate. However, his eyes weren't looking at Cecilia's direction; they were looking around for something instead.

"Excuse me!" He said in fluent English for a start. "I swear I heard a strutting peacock chirping loudly. Did anyone hear that?" His eyes finally settled on gaping Cecilia. "Oh, sorry, my fair lady, wait... can you be called a lady? I'm sure lady is the epitome of grace and elegant. I'm afraid calling you a lady is going to be an unforgivable insult toward everyone called lady across the globe. So, please, whatever you're, could you tone down your yapping? I'm sure your horrible sound makes other feel discomfort. Oh the horror! I can imagine the internal bleeding from listening to that horrible twittering."

Ichika ended his words with a small smirk, which didn't make him cuter or more handsome, and instead he looks scarier, like a beast restrained with rusty chains, which could snap at any moment. He was relishing the imitation of a fish out of water on Cecilia's face. However, he wasn't finished. The little trollop had insulted him and called him monkey. Not even Chifuyu and Tabane whom he wouldn't mind to insult him had called him monkey.

"Besides, isn't your country also small island amidst Europe continent too? Couldn't you hear your own words? If I'm in your place, I'll go somewhere remote and dig a hole to hide my face from the sheer embarrassment. Or, maybe, you're truly shameless, aren't you? Also, how many years has it been now that you've won the world's worst cuisine award?"

"Wha...!?"

Ichika eyed the twisted scowl marred Cecilia's arguably beautiful face. Actually, she was very close from exploding into apoplectic rage. Her blue eyes were dilating, and her pale face was flushing very red from blood rushing on it.

"You, you, you! How dare you! Not only you dared to insult your better, but you were also insulting my country? The nerve! That's it! It's a duel!"

Cecilia slammed her hands on the table hard. Everyone in the class, with exception of Ichika and Chifuyu, flinched at that. However, Ichika was amused by Cecilia's antic. Her hands were shaking after she slammed her desk, not from rage, but from pain, which had snapped her from her rage-driven rant. She tried her best to hide she was actually in pain, which Ichika found very amusing.

"Oh, great, bring it on. It's better than wasting my breath for arrogant snob."

"You talk big. Since you deliberately asked for defeat, I'll accept you as a servant —no, a slave!"

Ichika's eyes narrowed dangerously as he heard that. He was pissed by Cecilia's words. In this world, no one, he meant it literally, could bind him down. He hated to be shackled because losing his freedom always reminds him of his weakness when he was kidnapped years ago.

"I hope you can take responsibility over your own claim, Alcott. You've pushed it too much. Since you said you'll make me your slave if I lose, then you should be ready to prepare something with equal value if you lose. You waged something dangerous here."

Cecilia, who was being steered by her own pride and rage, ignored the dangerous glint in Ichika's wine colored eyes.

"Is that so? Perfect timing, this will be the perfect opportunity for me, Britain's candidate, Cecilia Alcott to display her ability. And I shall make you into a slave and make you grovel under my heels like a lowly commoner you are."

"Loud bark with no bite. I'm the one who'll turn you into my personal maid and attendance after I finished with you!"

In the end it became a duel, with very heavy repercussion.

The excitement had just now died down. Though, Cecilia's expression was one of contempt.

"Then, we have a common understanding. The battle will take place next Monday in the third arena. Orimura and Alcott, make sure you are well prepared. Now, let's get back to the lesson," stated Chifuyu with finality. Then, she clapped her hands to end the conversation.

Ichika gave Cecilia a last look, which the soon-to-be maid returned with spiteful glare.

He then sat down, closed his eyes, and prepared to turn on his music player, but Chifuyu's voice stopped him.

"Orimura, I heard you claim to know the curriculum like the back of your hand and you have given lecture before. I want to see it with my own eyes. Move into the front of class and give the class lecture," said Chifuyu, eyes staring at him, challenging him to go against her words.

Ichika released a fed up sigh as he stood up, before he walked toward the front. He had yet to be in here for twenty four hours, yet he'd sighed so much. He wandered if his hair would turn white, not unlike Chloe's silvery hair soon.

The third student homeroom was filled with Ichika _fucking_ Orimura drilled all prepared information into the students' brain ruthlessly, not unlike the certain tyrant big sister of Ichika.

...

After school, Ichika rested his head on his table. He'd filled the lecture multiple times because Chifuyu asked him. In fact, he felt he had wronged Maya by doing that. Though, he found Maya was very cute with her serious expression as she listened to his lecture. Looking from many different angles, Maya Yamada could still pass easily as a highschool student, so it seems.

Even though it was after school, the situation hadn't changed a single bit. As usual, the other students from different years and classes weren't approaching Ichika, and were instead muttering things amongst themselves.

It had been the same during afternoon break, and it could be said that Ichika had done really good job in ignoring everything so far. He decided to stay in the class, while tinkering with his portable terminal.

"Ah, Orimura-kun, you're still in the classroom? That's good."

Ichika raised his head as he heard Maya's lovely, soothing voice. In fact, he found out from all of his close female acquaintance he acknowledged, Maya was the only one who had soothing presence. Maybe, it was because her projected innocence. For once, the other female in his life never showed such calming effect.

Tabane was crazy, enough said. Chloe was socially inept and whenever he teased her, she would act out of character too much, which was bordering ridiculous. Chifuyu and Madoka were similar even though they claimed no at that; both were stubborn, hardheaded women. Houki, she needed to grow up and had her anger issue in control. Rin... he wasn't sure about his other childhood, but if she stayed as what he remembered of her, then she was more like an energetic boy than a girl.

See, all of females in his life had issues. Yet, he didn't want it to be different. It made them, them, he supposes. Although there were some who need attitude adjustment.

"Is there something you needed?"

Ichika saw Maya stand in front of him, holding a book. She was a teacher no matter how it looks, and yet, as expected, his impression of her was that she was better as a student instead. Nobody would find out if she was posing as one. How she could stay youthful, as if her appearance was frozen from her highschool moment, when she was already in her mid-twenties.

"Well, your little sister's and your dorm's ready." Maya said as she handed over a paper with the dorm number on it and two keys.

The IS Academy was a boarding school, and the school required all students to live on the campus. Most likely, this was to protect these IS pilots who had unlimited potential. Truly, these individuals were integral to the future defense of countries. Ever since this school started, there had been a few countries who have tried to tempt them, and this wasn't uncommon at all.

Speaking of which, every country had been trying to lure over elite pilots. Madoka and he were in the top of the list. He didn't really care about it. He didn't have intention to join any government or organization in the globe. He had his hands tied with the _Wonderland_ , as Tabane eloquently called their base, which had turned into the name of their dysfunctional group.

Remembering the government bureaucrats being pushy toward his sister, Ichika almost snap. He quickly regained his sense and focused toward Maya's lovely expression instead.

"Wasn't our room still undecided on? I heard that it might take a week."

"That's the case, but special circumstances require special solutions; seems like you were forced to change rooms... Orimura-kun, have you heard anything from the government?"

The last few words were said softly, yet it made him remember those accursed paper pushers. Madoka didn't need to show them her trigger happy side because he would be honored to show his.

On a side note, the government Maya and Ichika was referring to was obviously the Japanese government. Without exception, there haven't been any _male_ IS pilots before, so even the country had taken measures to protect and keep watch over him. There was also the fact that the legendary Chifuyu Orimura had a little sister, who looks like her mini clone. There was some crazy rumor that Madoka Orimura was actually Chifuyu's clone created by Tabane Shinonono. The latter was something that almost drove Madoka into a killing spree. She was in a foul mood already when someone made her remember her relationship with Chifuyu, calling her clone of Chifuyu was too much for the girl.

Ever since Tabane spread the news about Ichika as an IS pilot, it was either the mass media, the ambassadors from other countries, or even human DNA research people that were sent over, saying that "we have to do a live sample no matter what."

The spokesperson almost lost his life when Madoka shot him multiple times. He wasn't sure how Madoka wasn't called into police office. He thanked Tabane for that, though he did it silently.

"Because of those circumstances, the government created a special directive. Anyway, you'll live in a dorm with your sister until your personal room is prepared in a month. But, I think you won't have problem with living under the same room with your sister, right?"

Ichika had a pensive expression. He could live without Madoka together in one room with him. The problem was the girl. Could she do it? Coaxing her not to slip into his room when Chifuyu visited their house was really hard. Usually, she needed to be knocked out. Actually, it was better if they were together in one room, since Madoka only listened to him, and in very rare case, Chloe.

"...Well, Yamada-sensei, your breath is making my ear all itchy," said Ichika suddenly, as he tried to push away any complicated problem for now. There was a really good teasing material right in front of him; he would be a fool if he wasted it without good reason.

"Ah, no, this is because... it wasn't on purpose..."

"There's no need to apologize," Ichika smirked at the airhead teacher, before he lowered his voice until she was the only one who could hear it "In fact, you can continue as long as you want. I do enjoy it, sen~ sei~"

"Ah, no... auh! Orimura-kun... you... me... you're student... I'm your teacher... uuuh~"

Maya stammered with face flushing deep read. Her eyes became glazed and unfocused. She tried to look at anything but Ichika.

"I've already arranged everything. Be sure that you are grateful for this."

Ichika held back the urge to click his teeth. He knew very well whose voice was that. He turned his head and faced his dear older sister, wide smile almost splitting his face.

"Ah... I apologize for bothering you with such trivial thing, Orimura-sensei, and thank you for your help," said Ichika, hiding his bubbling annoyance beneath his polite, thankful mask.

He saw Chifuyu look at him, eyes squinting dangerously. He crossed his fingers above his butts, hoping his big sister's sharp intuition wouldn't catch what he was thinking. When Chifuyu stopped her searching look, Ichika breathed out a sigh of relief in his mind.

"Well, it's just some daily necessities. Some changes of clothing and a cellphone charger should be enough, I suppose." Chifuyu stated calmly.

To be honest, Ichika needed more, but he could accept it, he thinks. He kept his thoughts to himself, afraid of riling up his sister's unholy temper.

"Then please use this time and head to the dormitory. For dinner, please be sure to head down to the first-year dorm cafeteria from six to seven pm. On a side note, each room has a shower, and there's a large public bath. The time to use it differs by school year... hm, well, currently, you're not allowed to use the large public bath," explained Chifuyu.

Ichika nodded his head calmly, understanding the reason behind the ban. This facility was filled with only factories of estrogen. He was the only male in this place. It was only normal for him to be banned from using public facility. Besides, the shower in his room was enough.

"Wha? You're not interested in girls!? That, that could become a problem..." Maya blurted out.

Ichika blinked in bewilderment at that.

Immediately as the words left Maya's mouth, it spread around. The females' chatter in the corridors started to intensify.

"Don't tell me Orimura-kun's only interested in guys..."

"However... that's not bad."

"We'll need to check starting from his middle school days! It'll be done soon! The results will be here in two days."

Ichika easily ignored the rabble's chatter and kept his deadpan at Maya. Maya, feeling awkward under his blank gaze, started to fidget with a flushing face.

"T-then, I have a meeting to attend to, yes... a meeting, so goodbye. Orimura-kun, please head to your dorm room and don't wander about aimlessly." Maya quickly retreated, still awkward from what she had blurted out.

Chifuyu gave Ichika a look for several seconds before she followed the hurrying Maya. He shrugged at that and started to recall what he knew about IS Academy's construct. If he remembered correctly, the distance from the school to the dorm is only fifty meters. It was close enough to give him a leisure walk from his dorm to the school facility. Besides the dorms and the classes, IS Academy had other facilities, ranging from all sorts of club rooms, IS arenas, IS maintenance rooms, and IS development rooms.

Ichika felt itch as he remembered the arena, maintenance rooms and the development rooms. He wanted to tinker with something and gave his partner her usual checkup. Unfortunately, he couldn't do it, yet.

With a despondent sigh, Ichika stood up. He could still hear the ruckus coming from both inside and outside the classroom, but he ignored them easily. He took out his smartphone, which was his IS in standby mode, and texted his little sister about their room. Then, he went to the dorms.

Several minutes later, Ichika arrived in the corridor where his room was supposedly to be. He stopped at Room number one thousand and twenty five and deadpanned at the wooden door in front of him. He deemed that he should replace the door with more durable material, such as metal that could block sound from coming out.

After filling that in his mind, he used the key card to unlock the door. He entered and didn't unlock the door, since Madoka was still somewhere in the area; he held her key. He left the key plugged into the key hole as he walked in. In here he saw two large beds, arranged side by side. From the look alone, the quality could be compared with the bed of five stars hotel. Then again, IS academy was the only facility that teaches budding IS pilot. It was only normal if the place had special service for the students living in here. Besides the bed, he found closet in the wall, two high end desktop computers and kitchenette in the corner of the room. The shower was small, but it could hold two people with space left.

"Byakushiki, Setsura, could you begin to check for bugging device planted in this room?"

 **[Affirmative.]**

 **[Gladly, Ikkun!]**

He heard two voices from his smartphone, one sounded like Chifuyu's while the other sounded like demure, fragile little girl's. While he waited for his IS's AIs finished their task, Ichika began to unpack Madoka's and his personal effects and put it in the closets. Just as he finished, his IS's AIs reported there were several mics and cameras stationed in several hidden places. With a fed up expression, Ichika dismantled everything quickly and skillfully. After he collected the spying devices on the table, he began to strip his body naked, before he entered the shower. He found the showed had both warm and cold water. He spun the faucet for hot water and began his shower earnestly.

In the middle of his shower, his sharp hearing sense heard the door was opened.

"Onii-chan, is that you using the shower?"

He heard his little sister's voice.

"Yes," he replied loudly while rubbing shampoo on his hair.

"Ho? I take it you've dismantled all of the bugging devices in our room?" asked Ichika's little sister after she found out the collected devices.

"Yes. You can see them on the table. Some are high quality, which only someone loaded, a big organization or government itself could afford."

"Eh? You should've known of it. Your existence as the sole male IS pilot is basically something the world focuses on."

"That doesn't mean I like it," Ichika complained with plain annoyance.

Suddenly, he heard the sliding door of the shower opened, taking his attention. He turned his head and saw his little sister in her birthday suit, standing outside of the shower. Then, he saw her enter the cramped space silently. He eyed her naked body for a moment, enjoying the treat silently.

Madoka looks thin with her height that almost as tall as him, but she was certainly had bigger busts than Cecilia's, but less if compared to Houki's. Her waist was slim, her stomach was smooth and flat, her limbs were thin and willowy, misleading the explosive strength she had. Her crotch was clean-shaved, something which Ichika was glad because he disliked annoying hairy muff when they were playing with sixty-nine position.

His eyes trailed upward, scrutinizing her firm, defying gravity buts. They were surprisingly bigger than Cecilia's by two centimeters. On each peak, stiff nipple with clean, pink color, was jutting out tauntingly. They were jiggling teasingly as she was moving, right before they were vibrating.

Ichika blinked his eyes. Those jerky movements weren't natural, except the owner deliberately jerked them. He raised his eyes upwards, meeting with Madoka's wine colored eyes. He blinked his eyes as he saw her bed-room eyes.

"Onii...chan..."

Ichika unintentionally swallowed his saliva as he heard the low, sensual tone Madoka used to call him.

"Y-yes..."

Ichika cursed inwardly because of his stutter. He was stuttering not because he was a virgin harem protagonist without experience with opposite sex who found himself in a naughty situation. His level was already beyond that. He was stuttering because he was trying his best to hold his body from jumping into his little sister's.

"Let me help you clean your body," said Madoka with a sultry smile.

' _Fucking tease,'_ cursed Ichika inwardly, while nodding his head at Madoka, his lips pressing into tight, straight line. He sat cross-legged on the shower floor; it was wide enough for him to sit with spare space around.

"Well, we know we need bathroom stool for such occasion, don't you think so?"

Ichika hummed in agreement, enjoying Madoka's ministration on his head. He let Madoka massage his scalp as she cleaned his head. After Madoka washed his hair clean, she continued with his back. She scrubbed his back without any word and washed it, after she deemed his back was clean from the persistent grime. Next was Ichika's front, yet Madoka kept her position. She then pressed her front on Ichika's back, mashing her supple, healthy breasts on Ichika's broad back. She soon scrubbed his defined chest and hard abs, letting her fingers linger on Ichika's muscular body for a moment as she enjoyed the muscular sensation of her brother's delicious body.

Both were aware their breath had become short and throaty; they were aroused. Madoka decided the game was enough, and she gripped Ichika's phallus and found out it was already ramrod stiff. She licked her lips, feeling itch in her core. She couldn't help but fantasizing the pleasure she would taste as that thing massaged her _onii-chan's hole_.

She began stroking her brother's shaft with her foam covered hands. She marveled the deep, throaty breath of her brother. He sounded guttural, dangerous even, and it made her inside hot even more. Pulling her left hand back, she gave Ichika a slow, painful blowjob with only her right hand, while using her left hand to tweak her clitoris. She leaned her weigh fully on her brother's body as she serviced both herself and her brother.

Ichika breath turned harsh and shorter, and Madoka buried her face on his shoulder, biting it to stifle her moan. Madoka could feel Ichika's twitching cock, signifying his release was close. Meanwhile, she herself wasn't that far. Her stroke became frantic, matching the two fingers massage she gave herself, always hitting her sensitive spot.

Soon, their release came, almost together in fact. Madoka was first, biting Ichika's shoulder to stop her scream, while Ichika just grunted deeply soon after her release. Madoka enjoyed the light, euphoric sensation filling her head, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. She absentmindedly felt Ichika grabbed her hand and guided her to his front. She wasn't entirely sure because she was immersing into her ecstatic orgasm.

With Madoka on his lap, Ichika slid his body on the wet floor of the shower until he back touched the wall. He then embraced Madoka's body, whilst enjoying the downpour from the shower. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before Madoka wriggled out of Ichika's embrace.

Ichika looked at his sister's cloudy eyes for a moment, before he leaned his face forward, while Madoka closed her eyelids slowly. Their lips met in a tender kiss. Slowly, the innocent kiss became heated. They parted their lips open and entangled their tongue in a wrestle for dominance. For a while they fought without any clear winner, until Madoka let her brother win their little game.

Ichika immediately slithered his slippery tongue into every corner of Madoka's lips, tasting her milk tasted mouth, the leftover taste from her breakfast. He massaged Madoka's passive tongue, enjoying the slippery sensation. However, he pulled his head back, ending their kiss abruptly. A trail of saliva connected their slightly parted lips, before it was cut by the droplet of waters.

"Onii-chan," Madoka gasped for a start. "Do it to me now! I can't take it anymore!"

Listening to his sister urgent plea, Ichika gave her a firm nod. He grabbed her plump, shapely ass and raised her body slightly. Madoka quickly grabbed his shaft and positioned its tip on her drooling entrance. When his bulbous head slipped in between her slits, she let out a sexy gasp.

"Yessss... Onii-chan... Put it in," Madoka mewled in impatience.

Ichika raised Madoka's body and changed his sitting position on his knees, doing a perfect _seiza_. His cock was already halfway inside when he finished changing his position. Madoka's pulsating pussy sucked his cock greedily. The only reason it has yet to penetrate Madoka's love hole fully was his hand that held back Madoka's body from dropping onto his thighs.

"Are you ready?" said Ichika.

"Hmm, yes. I'm ready," said Madoka. Her eyes were cloudy, and her hands were gripping on Ichika's shoulder for a hold.

Slowly and carefully, Ichika let her body slid down, and he could feel bit by bit his shaft was swallowed by Madoka's gluttonous pussy.

"Ahhhh!"

Madoka let loose a sexy mewl as her pussy swallowed the whole length. Her eyes were blinking slowly, enjoying the full feeling. She leaned her body forward, and her arms were circling around Ichika's neck. When she found that position was comfortable, she began to move her hips up and down, up and down. She repeated it with zeal.

"Ahh! Hnh! Uhhh... Haaah!"

Random moans, hitching breaths, and mewls left Madoka's slightly parted lips. Her sexy voice mixed with the loud voice of flesh hitting flesh. The lewd voice was buffered by the steady downpours of water. Soon, the twins were lost in the throes of passion. Madoka moved her hips in steady rhythm, showing off her stamina and flexibility.

A couple of minutes passed, and Ichika started to feel Madoka's movement slowed down, signaling the time to change position was coming closer. When Madoka stopped her movement fully, her breathe was short and labored, showed how tired she was by extorting her stamina.

While their hips joined together, Ichika slid up his hands. His callous palms trailed on Madoka's smooth back and sensed the small shiver on the girl's spine. His palm stopped under her shoulder, and he pulled her body closer toward him, mashing his hard, muscled front with her soft, supple front. Then, he raised her body while her arms and thighs circled around his neck and waist respectively, locking them in that spot.

Ichika moved, rising from his _seiza_ position, with Madoka's body was latching on his. He then leaned Madoka's back on the other side of the cramped shower's wall. He pulled his hands and used them to grip Madoka's inner thighs, before he spread them open, dislodging her thighs from his waist. Then he raised her feet high, holding her inner knees. He soon began to move his hips back and forth, drilling his cock into Madoka's pulsating pussy.

"Onii-chan... Onii-chan... Onii-chan... Madoka loves her Onii-chan so much! Love Madoka back, Onii-chan!"

That sounded more like incoherent mewl, but Ichika sharp hearing sense could understand her unclear words. It was like she had reverted back to a little girl who craved for love and attention, her hidden self behind her strong and aloof persona.

Ichika sped up his thrust, whilst pulling Madoka's body closer. Madoka's toned, yet soft body mashed into his lean, yet muscular figure, trying to blend into one. Her breasts were flattened by his hard chest, her nipples rubbing his skin.

After couples of minutes passed, Ichika felt the pressure on the base of his cock, and Madoka's pulsating pussy began milking his cock roughly. Madoka's inner walls clenched har, signifying her release.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Come! I'm cumming... Madoka...Madoka…is cumming! Onii-chaaaaaan~ Ahhh!"

Madoka's incoherent words and shriek was muffled by Ichika lips, as her orgasm slammed her mind with force of a massive whirlwind. She clawed Ichika's back as her velvety pussy clenched his cock tightly, milking it whilst secreting her love juice. The suction force of Madoka's pussy was enough to trigger Ichika's own release. He grunted deeply as he shoved his phallus deep into Madoka's pussy, squirting his warm, thick seed into Madoka's womb, whilst his mind was bombarded by ecstasy.

They stayed at that position for several seconds, basking in the afterglow of their orgasm. When they returned from their high, Ichika tried to pull out his cock, but Madoka denied him of it by exerting more force on her limbs, locking their position. Ichika looked down at his little sister, and he found she bury her face into his neck.

"Madoka?" said Ichika softly.

"Can we stay like this until morning?"

He heard her voice, soft and fragile. It worried Ichika, but he wouldn't ask her for it. He would wait patiently for her to tell him by her own accord.

"If that's what you wish," Ichika replied softly, and he felt Madoka's grip became tighter.

"Onii-chan... you are very warm..."

He heard Madoka's muffled voice, her breath tickling his neck. He kept his silence and raised Madoka's body, whilst maintaining their position by keeping his hold on Madoka's supple, shapely buttocks. Then, he carried Madoka, while the girl latched on him like a koala. He ignored their drenched bodies and went to the bed near the shower. He moved the cover, tucked their bodies into the bed carefully and covered them with the warm cover.

After several seconds passed in comfortable silence, Ichika felt Madoka shift her body.

"Onii-chan?"

He heard her small voice.

"Yes..."

"You make me warm inside... don't pull out you cock, please," she pleaded with her fragile tone.

"Yes..."

"Onii-chan... I love you so much! You're the most important thing in Madoka's life..."

"I know, I love you too Imouto-chan..."

Ichika replied absentmindedly, whilst stroking Madoka's wet hair. He didn't fear he would impregnate her because of this. He'd ejaculated inside her womb many times, yet she hadn't been impregnated by his seed.

Both Madoka and he were sterile. Madoka's condition was the byproduct of the cruel conditioning she forced to experience in the past, while his condition was because Tabane's craziness. However, he didn't fear he would grow childless. Tabane, in her screwed up priority, had collected his semen and put it several vial hidden in frozen stasis. When the day he or either one of his lovers wanted to have a child, they could use that stashed out seed.

Slowly, the Orimura twin lulled to the sleep, holding each other tightly, or in Madoka's case, she held on him because she was afraid her beloved brother would disappear from her life suddenly.

For Orimura Madoka, her older brother was the most mattered in the world. To hell with the world without Ichika Orimura in it, a world like that could burn as she cared...

...

 _ **Afterword:**_

 _Hope the lemon is acceptable for you guys. I racked my brain to write this scene. The duel between Ichika and Cecilia will open the dark path for Cecilia's future. This is a foreshadowing for what'll happen to Cecilia. Beware of mindbreak and hardcore lemon in the future!_

 _Besides that, I don't have other thing to share, so let's end this section. Before you close you browser's window, don't forget to click review link and fill it with anything, to keep up with my spirit. I really look out for reader's feedback because it's the testament my story is well liked by my reader._

 _See you in the next chapter! Cya!_


End file.
